daniafandomcom-20200214-history
Patia
Patia, officially the United Republic of Patia (French: République Unie de Patie), is a sovereign state on Majestuosa. Crusbelle has a population of over 15 million. The capital is Assion. History Tribal era Patia was mostly inhabited before colonization by the Mada'i and Uwanka tribes inhabited the shores of the Uswanka river. Colonial era Patia was colonized by France and Great Britain. The border was the Uswanka river. In 1886, Patia was purchased by Germany. The colony German Uswanka existed till World War I. Federation and Communist era After World War I, Patia became a federation between the British and French side. The federation became independent in 1946. Connor Susman became the first president of the independent Federation of Patia. In 1959 the First Patian Civil War started. The was fought between the Communists and the Federation. The war was won by the Federation. In 1969 the communist sieged a coup. In 1992 the People's Republic of Patia fell after a short civil war. United Republic era In 1992 the United Republic of Patia was established. Anu Matondo is the first and only president. Geography Patia is located on Majestuosa. It borders Uswanka, Crusbelle and Crusbelle. The coast of Togo in the North Dan Sea consists of lagoons with sandy beaches. The highest mountain of the country is the Mont Nfor at 804 m above sea level. The longest river is the Uswanka river. Climate The climate is generally tropical with average temperatures ranging from 23 °C (73 °F) on the coast to about 30 °C (86 °F) in the northernmost regions, with a dry climate and characteristics of a tropical savanna. Flora and fauna The coast of Patia is characterized by marshes and mangroves. High human population growth is leading to rapid deforestation, endangering many species. The most frequently observed animals are the Danian forest elephant, Blue Cassowary and Wabou. Government The President is elected by universal and direct suffrage for 5 years. He is also the commander of the armed forces and has the right to initiate legislation and dissolve parliament. Executive power is exercised by the president and the government. The head of government is the Prime Minister, who is appointed by the president. Administrative divisions The country is currently divided into 6 states. The provinces are subdivided into districts which are divided into territories. Economy Patia is among the smallest countries in Dania, and has one of the lowest standards of living on the continent. Cotton is the most important cash crop. The fertile land occupies 11.3% of the country, most of which is developed. Major crops are cassava, jasmine rice, corn and millet. Other important sectors are brewery and the textile industry. Low market prices for Patia’s major export commodities, however, coupled with the volatile political situation of the 1990s and early 2000s, had a negative effect on the economy. Demographics Patia has a population of 15,605,229. The capital and largest city, Assion, grew from 459,399 in 1981 to 1,639,290 in 2010. Ethnicity and language In Patia, there are about 40 different ethnic groups, the most numerous of which are the Southern Crus in the east who make up 44.3% of the population. Also found are Uswaka (25.2%) and Izaulau in the center and the Mada'i people in the north (28.4%). There is also a European population who make up less than 9%. Patia is a multilingual country. According to one count, 18 languages are spoken. Of the 18 languages, the official language are English, French and Uswakan. French and English are used in formal education, administration and commerce. Despite the colonial past of the country, the German language was not widely propagated until the French takeover of the colony during World War I, and today it has no official status. Urban centers